


I Don't Wanna Walk Alone

by OneGrossPenguin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, F/M, I headcanon Fullbody as a trans guy so, Mental Health Issues, OC has some Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneGrossPenguin/pseuds/OneGrossPenguin
Summary: To say the last few months have been rough for Wendy would be quite the understatement. But, being the optimist that she is, she's decided to put it all completely behind her. She's got a job, and she's officially living with one of her best friends, Hina, so everything's gonna be fine. She's going to make it fine. Despite this mindset, it doesn't take long for her to realize her past won't disappear that easily, and that no matter how hard she tries, she may never be able to forget. And it's not until she starts talking with her weird neighbor with the heart shaped sunglasses that she realizes that maybe, that's ok.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm being completely honest, this is a completely selfish little writing project of my own that involves my One Piece oc, Wendy, who I've had for years now and have been trying to develop more as a person. I honestly can't think of anyone else that would enjoy reading an OC/Jango slow build fic but hey, if you're here I still hope you enjoy!

With a soft grunt and minimal effort, Wendy set down the last of her storage boxes on the carpeted floor.

“There.” She said, straightening back up and pushing some of her bright, blond hair out of her face. 

“That’s the last of it.”

The other woman in the apartment watched her, her back against the wall and her arms crossed.

“You sure you packed enough?” She asked, her voice only portraying the slightest bit of actual interest in an answer.

“Definitely. I’ve gotten pretty used to being minimalistic.” Wendy said with a bit of a laugh.

“Thanks again for helping me out, especially on such short notice.”

The pink haired woman shifted her weight a bit against the wall.

“Just make sure that you pay rent on time.” Despite her seemingly cold response, Wendy knew Hina didn’t mean anything by it. The two had been friends since their teen years, and despite taking very different lives, they kept and distant but strong connection with one another. Either one of them would drive out to get the other at three in the morning if they needed it, and both of them had done just that on more than a few occasions. Especially in the last few months.

“I have it written in my calendar already.” Wendy replied confidently.

“And I’m not going to stop smoking inside.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” Wendy opened one of the storage boxes, getting ready to officially begin unpacking.

“Hey.” Hina’s voice caught her off guard, as she had assumed she had already left. She stood up straight yet again to face her. Hina took a few steps forward, and in a surprising motion, rested her hand on Wendy’s shoulder, giving a short, reassuring squeeze.

“Everything will work out fine eventually, so don’t overdo it.” Hina had never been one to step around what she was thinking, but Wendy still couldn’t help but be completely blind sighted by Hina’s supportive words. Wendy gave a smaller, genuine smile, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and comfort from her.

“Yea, I know. Thanks.” Hina slowly took her hand away. It seems as though she was about to say something else but her words were cut off by a knock at the door, causing both or their heads to turn.

“Oh, I’ll get it.” Wendy said cheerfully, stepping over the boxes on the ground and striding towards the door. She pulled the door open in one quick swing, wearing a bright smile to greet whoever was on the other side, but before she could get a word out, she found two large bouquets being nearly shoved into her face. The flowers were so large and many that they almost completely obscured the faces of whoever it was holding each of the bouquets.

“Good evening!” Both of them cheered happily at the exact same time. Wendy guessed they were both men by the pitches of their voices.

“O-oh, I uh…” Wendy was both extremely confused and slightly flattered by the gifts. Hina was by Wendy’s side quickly, a minor look of annoyance etched on her face.  
“Are you two trying to harass my friend here?”

At this, both men, again almost simultaneously, lowered the flowers, looking from Hina and then up to Wendy. She had been right about both of them being men. The one of the right had tanned skin marked with small scars on both his face and hands. His hair fell right above his shoulders and was a similar pink color to that of Hina’s. The one on the left looked…. weird. He was a bit thinner, and his ashy blonde hair was tied back, just covering the top of his back. But the weird part was his face. He had some sort of… growth? A body modification? On his chin that had dark blue and red stripes circling it. He also wore sunglasses with brightly tinted lenses, each one shaped like a heart. She hadn’t realized she was staring until the man to the right quickly began to apologize, causing her to snap away from her thoughts and look back to him.

“Sorry, sorry. We’re just always so excited to see you, Hina.” He looked up to Wendy yet again, giving a kind smile.

“Though seeing another beautiful woman around isn’t too bad either. Fullbody.” He held a hand out for her. Wendy’s face had turned a flushed pink from his comment, and she hesitated to take his hand.

“I-I’m Wendy. And don’t worry about it. It’s nice to meet you.” Fullbody kept a hold of her hand, bringing it up to his lips without looking away from her.

“Polite as well. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Wendy.” And with that, he placed a soft kiss on her hand. Despite the heavy handed cheesy-ness of the act, Wendy couldn’t stop herself from looking down shyly, a nervous smile growing over her face. Hina reached over to hit Fullbody on the top of his head, causing him to yelp in surprise.

“What did I just say about harassing my friend?” Fullbody pulled away a bit, rubbing the spot she had hit.

“Wendy is living here now, so I expect you two to treat her with respect.” Fullbody began to go into another gushing speech over Hina’s beauty as Wendy slowly turned her head back to the other man, who was listening to Fullbody closely, nodding in agreement. Again, Wendy couldn’t help but notice how odd he was; how he completely stood out from almost anyone else she had seen. She continued taking in details of his face, his brightly colored clothes, everywhere she looked, she found something new and surprising. As she slowly traced her eyes back to his face, she could she that he was now facing her, giving a slightly questioning look. Warmth quickly washed over her face as she tried to recover from her embarrassment.

“Wendy!” She said a bit too loud, holding her hand out to him to shake. He looked down at her hand for a second before reaching out to give it a quick shake.

“Jango.” At his curt answer she gave a small nod of her head, an uncomfortably large smile still on her face. So much for him being the weird one in the situation.

“Well, since surely you’re planning on celebrating your move in, right?” Fullbody chimed in, apparently satisfied with his serenade directed towards Hina.

“Well, this is Hina’s place first, so I don’t wanna do anything she wouldn’t be ok with.” Wendy responded, glancing over at Hina. She returned her gaze, her eyes flashing down slightly. Wendy followed her eyes to see that she was looking at her hand, which was still holding onto Jango’s.

“O-oh sorry.” She quickly pulled her hand away, keeping both firmly to her sides. Jango’s glasses hid his expression, which was probably for the best. Hina looked back to Fullbody.

“I suppose once Wendy gets comfortably moved in, we could have a small celebration. It’d be a nice excuse to see some of the others.”  
Wendy smiled brightly, excited for the idea of socializing for the first time in what seemed like months.

“Great! Please, keep us updated. It was wonderful meeting you, Wendy.” Fullbody responded, before turning to Hina yet again, bowing slightly and holding the flowers to her.

“And it’s always great seeing you, Hina.” Wendy watched awkwardly for a second, before turning back to Jango.

“It was uh… nice to meet you.”

“You as well.” Jango gave a nod to her. He glanced at Fullbody, whose bouquet had already been taken and thrown over his shoulder by Hina. He coughed into his free hand softly, before carefully titling his own bouquet towards Wendy. She looked down at them with surprise.  
“Oh, y-you don’t have to-”

“Just take it as a house warming gift from me- or the both of us.” Light glinted off his heart shaped lenses, as he looked up to her. Wendy couldn’t help but feel her heart leap a bit at this, and before she could do anything more weird, she quickly reached out to take the flowers from him.

“T-thank you.” She said, keeping her eyes cast down as her grin spread wider.

“I need to uh… I-I’ll see you.” She awkwardly stuttered before quickly walking away. It wasn’t long after that she heard Hina slam the door shut. Wendy was sitting on the couch, looking at each of the flowers, occasionally running a finger over the petals. Hina walked over, leaning against the side of the couch.

“Watch those two. They’re idiots, but they’re also persistent as hell.” She said, pulling a cigarette from her pocket and beginning to light it.

“You ok? You’re usually pretty personable.”

Wendy looked up at her, giving a small smile.

“Guess it’s just been awhile. And they were uhm… a bit much.” Hina gave a nod and sat back up.

“You’re right about that.” With that she turned to walk towards her room, before stopping.

“There’s a vase under the sink in the kitchen.” She said, keeping her back to her. Wendy looked up at her.

“Huh?”

“You want to keep those flowers, right? You’re gonna have to give them water.” With that, Hina disappeared to her room, a small trail of smoke from her cigarette following behind her. Wendy sat there for another minute before slowly standing and walking to the kitchen to retrieve the vase.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was messy, but thanks again for stopping by to read anyway! Like I said, this is mostly a personal writing thing, so I'm honestly not 100% sure where it'll go or how long it'll last, but feel free to join the ride and stick around.


End file.
